


I'm home

by Miyo_nani



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Shower Sex, Smut, Stormpilot, finn - Freeform, poexfinn, stormpilot smut, they are also engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyo_nani/pseuds/Miyo_nani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe comes home after a five week long mission and all he wants is a shower. Unfortunately, It's occupied. Stormpilot. NSFW. One-shot. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm home

**I got an NSFW request for Finn and Poe in the shower! I hope this is adequate.**

Poe felt like he hadn't showered in years. Or slept in years for that matter. The war was coming down to an end and, by some miraculous force of nature, Poe had survived. And with all of his original limbs none the less. The war had drug on for a staggering five years and Poe felt the age now more than ever. The Black air squad did mostly recon missions with the dwindling war. Outposts that needed assistance. Lingering tribes that still quarreled. This and that.

Poe felt an odd yearning for the days when he and his team took to the sky on a sudden mission to enemy grounds, heart pounding, blood flowing, eyes wide with adrenaline. That was before he had met his fiances, Finn. Before, he would hop in his Black One and take off on a mission that may take anywhere from a week to several months with little regard to what he was leaving behind on the ground.

However, when it was Finn that he was leaving behind on the ground, suddenly returning as fast as possible was a top priority for him. Poe remembers how he would stay awake when Finn was deployed on missions. Helplessly clutching his vitals meter. Praying to any god above that the heart rate doesn't flat line in a second. Steady and strong in one moment, and gone in the next. Poe would keep the meter clutched close to his ear at night, the momentary beep lulling him off to sleep. Poe and Finn had retired from life or death missions and once they got engaged, General Organa moved them to the family wing of the D'Qar base.

They were given a large quarter space with a full kitchen, dinning room, bathroom and two bedrooms. Poe threw his wrench in his large tool box and wiped the grease from his brow, though he was sure he only smeared it more. His Black One was finally back in the hanger from his month long mission, Poe had finished his post mission checklist. Everything was in order, and he was ready to trudge his tired, sweaty ass back to his home where Finn was waiting for him.

Poe had been gone on a diplomatic mission for over a month now and he was eager to hold his future husband. Poe punched their lock code into the security pad outside of their living quarters and the airlock door opened with a puff of air.

Poe stumbled in and breathed in the sent of home for the first time in five weeks. A few plates were in the sink, a candle was lit on the kitchen counter, and BB-8 whirled and beeped happily at the sight of his owner. Poe crouched down and greeted the droid who he had left in the care of Finn for the duration of his mission.

"I'd love to stay and chat buddy, but I need a shower more than anything right now." BB-8 responded happily and rolled over to his charging dock as Poe padded over to their hygiener only to be met with a steamy bathroom and the shower already occupied.

"BB-8?" Finn's voice sounded from the shower.

Poe almost melted at the sound of his fiance's voice so close to him. Just within reaching distance, after over a month of being apart. Poe quickly shed his shirt, and pants and opened the shower door. Finn had his back turned to him and Poe allowed his hands to wind around his waist and pull him close.

He felt Finn stiffen immediately in his hold and just as quickly soften against him.

"You're home." Finn muttered turning around and sliding his own hands around his fiance's waist and pulling him close as well.

The two men touched foreheads and gazed into each others eyes.

"I missed you." Poe whispered, leaning in to kiss Finn gently on the lips. Finn returned the gesture and ran his broad hands over Poe's oil streaked skin.

"You're filthy." Finn remarked.

"I just got home, babe, and you are already coming onto me?" Finn smirked at Poe's remark and reached for a loofah and began dragging it up and down Poe's. Poe sighed happily and let his head rest on Finn's shoulder as Finn made sure to get all of the dirt, and sweat, and oil off of his fiance's body as Poe stood there, content with his treatment.

"I missed you too." Poe whispered as he placed the loofah down and began running his palms over Poe's now clean skin. His hands traveled lower and lower until he heard Poe's breath hitch into the crook of his neck.

"I missed this." Finn muttered.

"This?" Finn let his hand travel down the length of his fiance slowly. He felt Poe moan deeply as he let his fingers dance up and down Poe's length.

"This." Finn answered softly.

Poe panted and let his own hands wander down Finn's back and over his toned backside.

"I missed this too." Finn didn't answer. Instead he gently backed Poe up toward the wall of the shower and slowly sank down on his knees. Poe watched him with relaxed and loving eyes and Finn let his hands trace the muscles on Poe's stomach and hips before gently grasping Poe's length and guiding it to his mouth. Immediately Poe's head tilted backward and he let out a loud moan.

"Fuck baby. I missed you." Poe muttered, his hands finding their way to Finn's hair. Finn hummed in appreciation and Poe groaned at the sensation. Finn took Poe's length deeper into his mouth and allowed himself to taste his fiance. The taste he had to imagine for over a month. The taste he had to envision in his mouth but wasn't actually there. But Poe was here now. Panting above him, his dick buried deep into Finn's eager mouth.

The taste tangible and better than he remembered. Finn let his hand travel down to his own erection as he began to pump his hand in time with Poe's breathy moans and exclamations of Finn's name. The water showered down Finn's back and did nothing to cool his hot body. He peaked up through his eye lashes and watched Poe's face contort in ecstasy as Finn sucked gently on his tip only to take his full length into his throat once more.

"Fucking hell, Babe." Poe hissed and Finn began to feel a tightening in his stomach.

He pulled off of his fiance's dick onto to whisper. "Talk dirty to me, Poe."

Poe groaned and guided Finn's mouth back to his leaking dick.

"God Finn." Poe panted. "I thought about this every night. I felt like a damn teenager. I would have to fuck myself every night in the cockpit of Black One with a balled up t-shirt in my mouth to stifle the moans. God, some nights I would get so loud thinking of your hot mouth on my dick, or your throbbing cock up my ass, or mine up yours."

Finn let his eyes close as he imagined Poe getting himself off in his cockpit. His own hand picked up speed with the new fantasy.

"I would imagine your smooth, hot skin against mine almost every night. I imagined coming home, and bending you right over the kitchen table and fucking you as soon as I saw you. God Finn! Shit, Baby keep doing that. God yes."

Poe was unraveling into a hot, blubbering mess above Finn and the tension in Finn's own groin was beginning to become unbearable.

He released Poe's dick and stood up, pushing his mouth against Poe's and grabbing Poe's length in his hand as Poe's hand found Finns. Both men pumping their lover through their orgasm as they moaned each others names into their mouths.

When they finally came, Poe's leg came up and wrapped around Finn's hip, grinding their groins together as they rode out their orgasms. Finn's hands were threaded through Poe's hair as he tried to pull the other man as close as humanely possible. Panting, both men came down from their high.

Poe leaned forward and placed gentle kisses on Finn's face. The water around them dropping in temperature as their hot water supply dwindled. Finn chuckled and turned off the stream of water.

"Let's get you to bed. You must be exhausted." Finn muttered, wrapping both of them in towels. Poe chuckled and placed a kiss on the inside of Finn's collarbone.

"You have no idea, sweetheart."

**Let me know what you think in the comments! This was an NSFW request from tumblr. If you have an NSFW request, feel free to send it to me at resistance-writer . tumblr . com and I may do it!**

**~Hal**


End file.
